Issue 8
---- '"PUFFLES"!' After an exhaustive search, looking for the best name for these furry creatures from the names sent in by you, the members of Club Penguin, we have chosen the name "Puffles"! We recieved over 1000 name ideas, but unfortunately, we could only pick one. The three penguins who send the name "Puffles" were Yolam08, Wafflepye, and Gronnie. They all recieved the 5000 coin prize. The pink and blue puffles seem happy with all of the attention they're getting, but we're not sure how the black and green ones feel about it. ---- Events 'CHRISTMAS PARTY!' December 22-25 Club Penguin is having a Christmas party, and everyone's invited! From Thrusday, Dec. 22nd until Sunday Dec. 25th, we'll be having the biggest party in Club Penguin history! With special Christmas decorations, music, and secrets, you won't want to miss it! Oh yeah, and we can't forget the Christmas presents for everyone. ---- Featured House 'FEATURED IGLOO' This is a new section in the newspaper where we feature igloos of Club Penguin members. This house belongs to one of Club Penguin's moderators, Happy77! Happy77's favorite colors are green, blue, yellow, and raspberry red. Her favorite number is 77, and she just got a new puppy! ---- Jokes & Stuff (sent to us by you!) 'JOKES' 'MORE JOKES!!!' Q: Why was the patients cough better in the morning? A:Because he was praticing all night! - from Jemma Q: What did the penguin say to the happy lamp? A: You're looking bright today. - from Daisy girl Knock knock Who's there? Aware Aware who? Aware aware has my little dog gone? - from eggman Two fish in a tank. One goes to the other, "Do you know how to drive this thing?" - from eggman Q: What American city do cows live in? A: Moo York - from Bella A penguin walked into a coffee shop looking sad. The waiter asked "What's wrong?" He said, "I just got two horses and they look so alike, I can't tell them apart." The waiter replied, "Why not measure them?" "That's a great idea!" the penguin said and ran home. The next day, he came in real happy and said, "You're right! The black one was 2 inches taller than the white one!" - from Edwardo13 Q: What is the favorite subject of snakes in school? A: Hissssssssssssstory!!! - from imcool5000 Q: Why was baby super penguin the only penguin at the playground? A: The sign in-front of the playground said: "Supervision required" - from zipi23 Q: Why do whale sharks swim in salt water? A: Coz pepper water makes them sneeze! Aaaaaaaachooooo! - from Splash Seed Knock knock. Whos there? Juicy. Juicy who? Juice the Club Penguin's newspaper today? - from fatalbert41 ---- 'RIDDLES' Answer on Comics Page 1. A man went out in the pouring rain, with no hat, hood, etc. But when he came back into the house, not a hair on his head was wet. How? - submitted by Ocicats 2. What has a face with no eyes and hands that can't hold anything? - submitted by matimoo ---- Poetry (sent to us by you!) 'POETRY' 'MORE POETRY!!!' fish fish oh i love fish, fish is my favorite dish. oh how i wish, for more fish. - from lost spirit1 I love snow, I love the snow, If only it would grow, to be atleast eight feet, so then, we could not be beat. By school i mean, as you see, little penguins, such as we, would rather play outside, than be in school, learning how to divide. Oh snow, I love thee, Please come out and play with me, Oh snow, don't you see? I love to be with thee. - from jbsrl14 I am a penguin don't you know I live in Club Penguin down in the snow I love to play mancala and sled too Why don't you come and join me yes you I'm here just about everyday From June to May I am a penguin don't you know I live in Club Penguin down in the snow! - from Sugardrop Playing with friends all day long Exciting giggling as they sing their song Never any nonsense, always being nice Greedy, mean penguins have to pay a price! Under and over, skiing all the time Inside little igloos, never wasting time Now to play ice skating, grab a team and win! So if you beat them your team is full of grins! - from shellygirl we penguins ought to stand together against this awful discrimination we are all being hurt inside our penguin nation. we are not ducks!!!! don't call us such!!! we are wonderful creatures, you know we live in times where we make goofy rhymes and play about in the snow - from Bubblefizz Oh, the joy of penguins webbed feet, as they walk through the icy sleet. These cute animals never get cold, because they are so noble and bold. When I think of penguins and me, I know the combo is meant to be. - from Halo2boy ---- Comics =Answer to riddles:1. He was bald! 2. A clock. = ---- We Need You!!! Do you have a knack for writing? Are you a good reporter? Poet? Joke teller? We are looking for articles for the Daily Penguin. If you have an original joke, poem, or comic strip for the newspaper, please send it to us by clicking one of the categories below. 'Click your category to submit an article:' - Jokes & Riddles - Poetry - Comic Strips 'Comic Strips' To send a comic strip to us: 1. Draw it on computer, or scanned in one that you drew on paper. 2. Save it as a .jpeg or .gif, and if you can, make the size 600 x 400 (you might need your parent's help with that). 3. Click the "SEND A COMIC" button below. 4. Attach the comic to the e-mail that appears. If your comic strip isn't chosen, we're sorry. We get lots of comics, and can't use all of them. Important: Remember to put your penguin name at the bottom of the e-mail you send. If you don't, it will not be used. Keep your submissions as short as possible so we can fit lots in. Keep in mind that articles will be carefully screened by the editor before they are accepted. Only a few original articles will be accepted for each issue. Good luck! Category:The Penguin Times Category:Newspapers Category:2005